Drugs, Gangs, and Danni Eppes?
by SMILES01
Summary: Danni Walker find herself in the middle of a FBI investigation. She doesn't know how she is connected, or how her DNA ended up there. But she about to find out a few surprises.
1. Blood and Lunas

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Don Eppes followed Agent David into the warehouse building. "So what are you trying to say?" Don asked as David stopped at a yellow marker on the ground at their feet.

"The only trace of blood." David told him, looking at the small sized blood splatters at their feet. "No body, hair, or anything."

"You got samples to the lab?" Don asked. He really didn't have to, but he asked anyways.

"Yup I got them to rush it." David told them.

"So the rest of the evidence suggests a Meth Lab." Don stated. David nodded. "Then why would there be blood?" He asked confused.

"Maybe one of them hurt themselves." David suggested.

"No they would have cleaned it up." Don told him.

"Don look at what we found." Meghan said as she and Colby jogged over to them. Meghan was holding on to a plastic evidence bag. She handed the bag to Don.

"A workers' ID card?" Don asked.

"Looks like it." Meghan told him. "Could be the owner of our mystery blood." She told him looking down.

Don turned the card. "Lunas, Danni Walker." He turned to David. "Try to find out what Lunas' is and who Danni Walker is." He told him. He nodded and rushed off.

NUMB3RS

"Don!" David said walking into the glass room, where the rest of team was. "We got the lab results back." David said, slightly on edge.

Don noticed. "Whats' wrong?" Don asked. This probably wasn't going to be good.

"They couldn't get enough of a sample to identify it but they got some key markers in the DNA strand. You'll want to read this yourself." David told him, handing the folder over to him.

Don looked at him a moment as he opened the folder. There was a bar line of specific DNA markers and then near the bottom shocked him the most. "DNA markers matched that of one Don Eppes?" Don asked David surprised. "This isn't a joke?" David shook his head. "So that was my blood in there?" Don asked, now he was really confused.

"Someone in your family." David told him. "They checked it against yours, and it wasn't a exact match, though they say it was pretty close." David explained to him.

"Oh. So now my brother or father are into drugs?" Don stated. "You're kidding me. Obviously something went wrong in the lab." Don told them. Tossing the folder on the desk, beside Meghan, who thumbed through it. "Do you have anything on the ID card?" Don asked David.

"Yes. Lunas is a night club."

"And Danni Walker?" Meghan asked.

"Is a worker there." David told them. "Has been for the last year." David told him. "That is were the trail ends. Anything deeper is locked up in sealed files." David told him.

"Sealed files?" Don asked surprised. "Any reason why?"

"It could be number of things. Juv. record, or adoption." Colby stated.

"Adoption would explain the lack of a birth certificate." Meghan commented.

"Meghan and I will check Lunas, while Colby and you work the other angles." Don told David. "Talk to someone at the Juv. office, or try to get ahold of whichever judge who sealed those records." Don told them, as he grabbed his suit jacket and followed Meghan to the elevators.

NUMB3RS

Don looked at Meghan as they stood outside of the club. It was in a shabby part of downtown Los Angeles. There was a huge neon pink and green Lunas sign above their heads. They walked over to the big Bouncer who had the entrance roped off.

"Look buddy you and your girl will have to get in line." The man told them, pointing to the long line along the side of the building.

Don held up his badge. "F.B.I. we are here to talk to one of the workers." He told them.  
The man nodded them in, holding the rope open.

"Now what!" Meghan yelled to be heard over the fast paced music. Her head was already pounding along to the beat.

"We find Danni Walker!" Don yelled back as they headed to the bar at the back of the club. They came to the bar and three guys stepped back and created an opening. Don leaned against the bar waiting for one of the servers to be free. Their were three bartenders. One male and two females. The one female closest to them was wearing a black tee-shirt, and blue jeans. She didn't look old enough to be finished high school, let alone serve alcohol.

She came over to them and smiled. "Hey. What's your poison?" She shouted over the music.

Don pulled out the ID card they had found and showed it to her. "We are looking for Danni Walker?" Meghan shouted.

"Well you found her." She told them. "What do you want?"

"Is there somewhere quiet we can go?" Meghan asked as she showed Danni her badge.

Danni nodded and talked to the guy serving drinks beside her. He nodded and she motioned them to follow her. They weaved in and out of the crowd, until they exited the side door. One of the bouncers handed Danni a coat. She nodded her thanks and stuffed her arms in the oversized coat. As soon as the door closed behind them it was quiet. "Now what is it that you want and how did you get my ID card?"

"We found it at a warehouse on Forest St. and 5th." Meghan told her.

"That's odd." Danni stated, frowning.

"You haven't been injured in the last week?" Don asked.

Don was surprised at the girls reaction. "Yeah I have." She told them, shocked. She pulled up her tee shirt to expose a white square bandage over her ribs on the left side.

"Where did you get that?" Meghan asked.

Danni gave her a confused looked. "I actually don't remember." She told them, looking at the ground thinking. "Can I ask what this is all about?"

Meghan looked over at Don. He nodded. "We found your ID card at a warehouse, that was a cover for a Meth lab." Meghan told her. "We also found some blood, and if you would let us we would like a sample of your blood to see if you are a match."

Danni looked down at the ground for a moment thinking. "That explains a few things." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Well we would like you to come down and talk with us." Don told her. She glanced at the door, then back at them. Don interupted her thoughts. "You can either come with us freely, or in cuffs. It's your choice." Don told her.

She nodded. "I need to get my bag." She told him. "Not to mention tell my boss I need to leave. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't spread it around that you are Agents."

"Meghan will go with you to get your bag." Don told her. She nodded and shrugged out of the coat. She opened the door and the music assaulted them once again. Don watched as Danni handed the coat back to the man at the door, then weaved through the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOOOO me first Numb3rs Fic. So I hope ya'll love it! and if not... hey thats cool to. THanks for giving it a try!!!

Review if you wish.

SMILE!!! it confuses people. 


	2. You're about to find out

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Thanks to Cgfan.... who pointed out that I can not spell the name Megan right. Thanks and I hope I fixed them all in this chapter... but sadly cannot fix them in Chapter one! Sorry for the confusion.

Meghan and Megan are the same person.. this author is just very very blond (no offense to you fellow blonds)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don watched Megan and Danni from behind the glass. So far she has given them nothing. "Two nights ago." Megan said calmly. "It can't be that hard to remember what you were doing"  
She told the girl.

Danni fiddled with her nails. They had taken her bag and her hands were shaking. She had a bad feeling about this. "Can I have my bag back?" Danni asked, looking up at Megan.

"Answer my questions and I'll get you your bag." Megan told her.

"I told you!" Danni told her getting annoyed. "I don't remember."

"Liar!" Megan simply stated.

Danni sighed in fustration. "Obviously you have no idea what you are talking about." She muttered. "You know I came here on my own free will."

"And you haven't answered the question." Megan told her, leaning forward in her seat.

Danni leaned forward aswell, looking directly into the agents eyes. "I don't remember the last week." She told her again. "The last thing I remember is coming out of Lunas Sunday night,  
and..." Danni stopped. Her hands where shaking harder, and she put them under the table to hide the tremors. 'Yup real bad' Danni thought. "I need my bag."

Don walked out of the observation room, and into the room she and Megan were in. He stood over her. "We found the unmarked bottle of pills in your bag. So don't expect us to just hand over your drug supply, just so you can get high." Don told her.

Danni looked at him slightly afraid. "What did you do with them?" She asked him.

"They were sent to the lab to see what they are and where they are from. Though you could save us the trouble and just tell us." Don told her.

"You need to get those back." Danni told him. "The quicker the better." She said.

"I don't think so." Don told her.

"What are they?" Megan asked, gently.

Danni looked at them both. "There Legal." Danni told them. They were both surprised. "It's Tryptofan." Danni told them.

"Why do you need it?" Don asked.

Danni squeezed her eyes shut, she knew what was about to happen next. "You are about to find out." Danni whispered. She slid her chair away from the table, knowing hitting the table would only hurt her more. Her hands siezed, then her entire body started twitching and in a matter of seconds she was having one of the worst siezure she ever had.

"Damn it! Call an ambulance." Don shouted at Megan, as he eased Danni to the floor and kept his arm under her neck so her head didn't hit the floor. Don seen the chair twitching from the corner of his eye. He looked up and seen Dannis' hand gripping the leg of the chair in the death grip. He reached over with his other hand and tried to loosen her grip but she wasn't letting go. Megan came back into the room. "Well where is it?" Don demanded. This was all his fault.

"Will be here in five minutes."

"It.. will be.. over by.. then." Danni managed. She could feel it easing off. She let go of the chair and let her arm fall to her side. A few minutes later she was shaking slightly. She took hold of the table leg and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She still felt Agent Eppes' arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't move." Megan told her.

Danni shook her head slowly. "No I'm good." She told them, trying to stand up. Agent Eppes helped her on to the chair. "Though I'm going to need those pills back." She told them.

Megan looked at Don, and he nodded at her. She left the room. "You sure you are going to be okay?" Don asked, watching her.

Danni nodded. "For now." She told him, as Megan and two paramedics came in.

"Lab is sending what's left back." She told them, as she and Don stepped out of the paramedics way.

"I don't need a paramedic." Danni told the two at her side. The two looked at Agent Eppes and he nodded. The paramedics' shrugged and headed out. Danni placed her arm on the table and rested her head on her arm. "Now do you believe me when I said I can't remember the last week?" She asked as the door opened.

A man came in with her pill bottle and a glass of water. "Thanks David." Don told the man as he set the items on the table, and left.

Danni pulled the bottle of to her and fiddled with the cap. Though it wasn't doing her any good. Great, that siezure took more out of her then she thought. She pushed the bottle in Eppes direction hoping she wouldn't have to waste the energy asking. He took the bottle and easily opened the bottle. He handed it back to her and she dumped half of it on the table, not taking the time to just knock a few out. She picked at them one at a time and slipped them into her mouth, not bothering with the water. She swallowed them dry. She took six, hoping that would be enough to cover the siezure she just had and the one that was most likely coming.

Megan sat down beside her. "Why do you need to take these?" Megan asked, looking at the pills still scattered across the table.

"My doctor told me when I was younger that I had.." Danni paused trying to think of a way to explain it. "wires crossed in my brain. Which cause the siezures. They start off like the one I just had and if I don't take the pills or get help, I get more of them, and they steadily get worse." Danni explained.

"You were born with this?" Megan asked. Danni nodded. "What about when you were a baby?"

"Heroin seems to do the trick." Danni stated sadly.

"As a baby?" Don asked shocked.

"I'm a Methbaby, as the doctors put it. Well except that my mom didn't just do Meth when she was pregnant with me. You name it, she did it." Danni told them. "After I was born she gave me small doses of heroin. As I grew up the doses got bigger." Both Agents where dumbfounded.

"Where is your mom?" Megan asked.

Danni looked at her watch. "Probably getting her next fix. Though I haven't seen her in a few years, so her routine may have changed."

"Who is your mom and how old are you Danni?" Megan asked, gently. She had placed her hand on Dannis' shoulder.

"Her name is Sharon Walker and I'm seventeen." Danni told her. She hadn't noticed the look of recognition on Agent Eppes face, when she said her mothers' name.

"Seventeen and you work in a bar?" Don managed.

"Lunas isn't really one to look up that sort of thing. I told them I was twenty-one"  
Danni told them, shrugging like it didn't matter. "It was either that or go back to my mom, and I wasn't about to do that, besides the people at Lunas are nice to me."

"You are still under age. You need a legal guardian." Megan told her kindly.

Danni stayed quiet. She knew they were going to call social services and put her in a group home or worse a youth facility. She mental shook off the memories that came with the latter of the two places. "Could you throw me in jail instead?" She teased quietly. She seen Agent Eppes grin slightly.

"What about your father?" Megan asked.

Danni shook her head. "I don't even know his name. Just that he and my mom were high school sweethearts." Danni told them, She was picking up her pills off the table, and missed Eppes reaction to her statement. She looked up when she heard the door closed.

"I'll be right back." Megan told her softly. She stood up and followed Agent Eppes to the war room. She stood in the doorway. "What do you know?"

NUMB3RS

"What do you know?" Megan asked quietly. She wasn't stupid she seen his reaction at the name of Dannis' mother and just now about what she had said about her father. Don turned to look at her, and she seen fear in his eyes. "Wow this is big." Megan stated, closing the door and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I dated Sharon Walker in high school." Don told her running his hands through his hair.

Megan looked at her boss shocked. "That explains the blood." Megan stated.

"What?" Don asked.

"Why the blood we found matched yours." Megan told him. "It wasn't your fathers' or Charlies' it was your daughters." Megan explained to him. He still looked like he was in shock. "The lab results will be back within the hour, we'll know for sure then." Megan told him, getting up and leaving. She was giving him space to clear his head.

Megan walked back into the room where Danni was sitting in the chair, her legs folded against her chest. Her head rested against her knees as she watched Megan return. Megan sat down across the table from the girl. "How come you can't remember the last week?" Megan asked again.

"Sunday night I had forgotten my pill bottle, which" Danni shook her head. "which is not like me at all. Anyways I only had the four pills in the zipblock bag in my pocket. Which I knew would last me the night. So I wasn't completely worried about it. Then I came out of the side door into the alleyway, it was after midnight. I remember going towards the street, thinking I'd take the usual way home, instead of the long way I some time takes cause it helps clear my head.  
I walked down the deserted streets, and I heard someone walking behind me, but I didn't pay to much attention to them. Then I remember a hand cover my mouth, and it felt like someone gave me a small pinch in the neck. The next thing I remember is waking up in Lunas in one of the Booths"  
Danni explained. "I must have had a few siezures during that time, because I thought I was having another real bad one, when I woke up. It was just Lou shaking me awake." Danni shuddered slightly. "I went home and when I was in the shower I noticed I was bleeding. I think it was a knife, but I'm not sure though." Danni told her.

"That's all you remember?" Megan asked her.

Danni nodded. "Do you still need me here?" She asked, looking around. "I mean I gave you the blood sample, and I need to stop and get more pills." Danni explained, tucking the bottle into her sweater pocket.

"I don't see why not. Just give me a sec. to talk to Don." Megan said, leaving her once again alone in the room.

Megan came back with Don following her. "You can go, but is there anyway to get ahold of you?" Don asked her.

Danni nodded and took the blank sheet Megan passed her. Danni scribbled her number on it.  
"If you call and I hang up right away, don't call back. I'll call you when it's.." She didn't know what word to use. "when it's safe." She told them.

"Are you in danger?" Megan asked, concerned.

Danni shook her head. "Not more then usual. If someone heard me talking to an Agent on the phone, then well you'll be looking for a body in a dumpster." Danni told them, as Megan gave her bag back.

"I'll give you a ride back to Lunas." Megan offered.

Danni shook her head. "No thanks, I'll take a cap." Danni told her, searching her bag for her wallet. She got into the elevator and the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hey hey Chapter 2!!! yes!

Reviews are loved, but if you enjoyed and don't wanna thats coolio too.

SMILE01 


	3. Yeah Chuck and Hey Punk!

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Thanks to Cgfan.... who pointed out that I can not spell the name Megan right. Thanks and I hope I fixed them all in this chapter... but sadly cannot fix them in Chapter one! Sorry for the confusion.

Meghan and Megan are the same person.. this author is just very very blond (no offense to you fellow blonds)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when you find out she is your daughter?" Megan asked, looking over at Don as they were walking back to their desks. They hadn't slept at all, only catching some Zs' at their desks.

"Not a clue." Don told her. He sat down and picked up the nearest folder. He still had a lot of paperwork to finish from their last case. He opened the folder and began to read, but Danni Walker was distracting him from his work. He rubbed his hands down his face, trying to clear his head. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate until he knew the truth. He looked at his watch. It had been forty minutes since Megan told him the results would be done within the hour. He stood up. "I'm going down the the lab, see if the results are in." Don told Megan.

She nodded, understanding. "Need company?" She asked.

"No thanks." Don told her, going towards the bank of elevators.

NUMB3RS

Danni squinted as the morning sun assaulted her eyes. 'Damn she had been in FBI building all night.' She thought, looking around. Danni ran down the steps to the sidewalk below. She hurried down the block and turned right at the corner. She didn't really want the cab to pick her up in front of the FBI, that could turn out badly. She was three blocks over when she hailed a cab. She got in.

"Lunas, 8th and Main." Danni told the cab driver. She leaned back against the seat and watched as the city went from nice and well kept to shabby and worn out. All in a few blocks.  
The cabby pulled up in front of Lunas and she got out, paying the cabby, and giving him a tip as well. She watched the cab disappear, before turning around walked down the street. She hated to let anyone know where she lived, specailly since she lived in 18th Street Mexicali territory.

It was a twenty minute walk from Lunas to her apartment. If that is what you want to call it. It was more of a box. It had a bathroom, and then the rest was one open room. It was a fair size. Danni walked in and set her bag on the counter just inside the door. Her bed was on the opposite side, away from the only window in the big room. Around the boarded up window you could see outside. The whole building was falling apart, which was why she paid practically nothing.

She walked over to the boxes at the edge of her bed and pulled out an old pair of sweats,  
and a ratty tee shirt, but at least they were clean. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't even bother with checking the temperature of the water. There was only one. Freezing cold.

NUMB3RS

Don was handed the folder with Dannis' DNA results in. He thanked the technician and headed to the elevators. He was glad that no one was in there when he got in. He opened the file,  
and read. He dropped the pages shocked. He came back to his senses when the quiet DING brought him back to reality. He quickly gathered the pages up and headed to his desk. Still shocked.

Megan seen him and gave him a small smile. "So how does it feel?" Megan asked quietly.

Don laughed slightly. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Megan laughed. "So I guess you wouldn't be up for lunch?" Megan asked as Colby and David joined her, Larry and Charlie were tagging along behind.

"No thanks." Don told her.

"Well we'll see you later then Boss." Colby said as they headed to the elevators.

Charlie paused beside his desk. "You okay Don?" He asked concerned. "You look a little green."

"Yeah Chuck I'm fine." Don told him. "Just tired."

Charlie nodded. "You still coming over for supper?"

"Yeah sure." Don told him. "Better hurry they are waiting on yeah." Don motioned to the elevators, where Colby was trying to get Charlies' attention. While the rest of them were laughing at him.

NUMB3RS

Danni got dressed and curled up on the old matress, wrapping herself in her big heavy comforter. She hated the water in the building, usually she had a shower after she got home from Lunas, which meant she got the first of the hot water. Now though everyone in the building used the water so it was cold. She looked at her alarm clock. It was noon now. She was going to get three hours of sleep, before heading back to Lunas for five. It didn't take her long to be out.

Her alarm started screaming 'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift, and she knocked her alarm off the nightstand. It landed with a thud but the music kept playing, just a little softer. Danni sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was three in the afternoon and all she had wanted to do was sleep.  
Danni stood up, knowing she'd fall asleep if she stayed in bed. She got up and ran a brush through her hair, before braiding it. She pulled on her old faded jeans, with holes in the knees,  
and a black tee shirt that had a four leaf clover on it. She grabbed her bag and locked her sad apartment door. Though all anyone had to do was lift the door slightly and it came off its'  
hinges.

She walked down to the Chinese place at the corner of her black and got noodles and chicken to go. She grabbed chopsticks as she waited. She loved this place it was decorated with lanterns and red was the main colour. The couple who owned it were quite sweet, and gave her a discount since she came here pretty much everyday, sometimes more then once. Her order didn't take long and she headed up, eating as she walked to Lunas.

She walked in through the side door, using her key. Mike and Kathy the owners of Lunas were already behind the bar, drying glasses. "Hey punk!" Mike said.

Danni placed her chinese carton on the bar. Mike promtly picked it up and started eating.  
Danni shook her head as she walked over to the nearest table and started taking chairs off the tables. "Hi Kathy. Mike." Danni replied.

"Hey sweetheart." Kathy said, turning to look at her as she dried a glass. "What was up last night?" Kathy asked.

"Ahh it was no big deal, a mistake really." Danni covered, hoping she wouldn't press.

"I see." Kathy told her. She slapped her husband on the shoulder. "You going to save her any of that?" Mike looked up surprised.

Danni laughed. "No need, I already ate the good stuff." SHe told them, grinning.

NUMB3RS

Don walked into his fathers'... er Charlies' house. "Donnie is that you?" Alan Eppes called from the kitchen.

"Hey dad!" Don called, making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"How was your day?" Alan asked his eldest son.

"Weird." Don answered truthfully.

"Weird in a good way or bad?" Alan asked alarmed.

Don smirked. "I'll let you know." Don told him. "Charlie around?"

"He's in the attic... or is it the garage." Alan asked himself. "I don't know. He came running through here not that long ago. I think he is upstairs."

"What is he working on?" Don asked, looking up the stairs.

"How should I know." Alan asked, shrugging. "It's not like he tells me what he is doing,  
and when he does I have no idea what he is talking about anyways."

Don laughed, as Charlie emerged from upstairs. "Hey Chuck."

"Don." Charlie nodded, grabbing a beer and the three of them went to sit at the table. Charlie looked over at Don. "What was bugging you this morning anyways?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah what's bugging you?" Alan asked.

Don took a swig of beer. "Just got a blast from the past." Don told them, he looked over at his dad. "Do you remember Sharon Walker?" He asked.

"Yeah blond hair girl, you used to date in highschool Junior year." Alan stated, trying to remember exactly what she looked like. "She came to see you?" Alan asked surprised. What he could remember was she left in a hurry, her parents included.

"Not exactly." Don told him. "She has a seventeen year old daughter." Don told them,  
slightly hoping they'd connect the dots and he wouldn't have to actually say it out loud.

"Well that explains why Sharon left in a hurry." Alan reasoned.

"But Don weren't you going out with her?" Charlie asked.

Leave it to his genius brother. Don took another swig of beer and raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Dear god." Alan stated. "Are you telling us that Sharon Walkers' daughter is yours too"  
Alan asked.

Don reached into his pocket and pulled out the DNA pages and handed them to his dad. "So she is then?" Charlie asked, trying to see the pages their father was reading.

"Yup." Don replied, leaning back in his chair. He stared at the table. "Her name is Danni if you wanted to know."

"Well when do we get to meet her?" Alan asked. Looking at Don as if he should have brought her home with him.

Don laughed. 'So maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOOOOO tell me whats ya thinks please and thanks for those of ya who has reviewed

Update ya laters!

SMILE01 


	4. Gossip and DNA match

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Meghan and Megan are the same person.. this author is just very very blond (no offense to you fellow blonds)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The club was empty, but they always start the music a half a hour early. 'Gets people in the mood.' Kathy always told her. All it was doing to her mood was give her a headache. She looked at her watch. Six more hours and she can go home and sleep. Kathy and Danni were in charge of the bar, Mike will join them later if they needed the help. Danni made sure they were well stocked and if a bottle was nearly empty, that they had a full one on hand.

"Need anything?" Mike asked, sitting on a stool.

"Nope we are good." Danni told him as Lou and three other bouncers showed up. Lou waved,  
and Danni waved back. He was really big and all, but he wasn't as scary as he looked. "How about you getting off your butt and filling the ice buckets?" Danni asked him.

"For you Danni, I will." Mike teased her. Though he stood up and went to the back storage room. He came back with a bin of ice and dumped it in the far end ice bucket. It took him three trips to fill both up. Kathy and Danni stood leaning against the bar watching him work, grinning at each other as they sipped at their glasses of water.

To Dannis' surprise the night went by faster then she thought, and only four drunk guys asked her to go home with her. Which was a record low, and Mike only spilled one drink on her. Shewas washing down the bar while the bouncers and Mike were putting up chairs. Kathy was mopping the floor. Danni finished the counter and dumped what use to be ice in the sink beside the ice bucket. She cleaned the area behind the bar and then made sure all the bottles were closed and put back in their spot. She started clearing the emptys. Taking tray after tray into the back and putting them into empty cases. She looked at her watch and it read one-thirty in the morning. She came back, with her bag.

"I'm heading out." Danni told them.

"See ya Sweetheart." Kathy told her.

"Goodnight." The rest of them chorused, except Mike added 'Punk' to the end.

Danni waved and headed out the side door again. All she wanted to do was sleep. She made it back to her pathetic apartment and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to take a shower,  
she'll live with the freezing cold water. She did remember to kick off her shoes though. She was asleep instantly.

NUMB3RS

Don spent an hour at his computer trying to get into Dannis' sealed files. Whoever sealed these didn't want anyone to see what was in there. He was getting fustrated. He couldn't even find her birth certificate. "Saintclair!" Don called over from his desk.

"Yeah?" David asked, sitting up looking over the dividers.

"Did we ever find out who sealed Danni Walkers records?" Don asked him. His entire team now knew that Danni Walker was his daughter.

"Judge Carver." David told him. "I tried to get ahold of him, even left a message, but he hasn't returned." David told him. "You want me to try again?"

Don shook his head. "No thanks, I'll see if I can get in touch with him." Don told him,  
going back to the computer screen. He looked at his watch, and stood up. "Guys, Megan." Don added as he seen Megan glare at him. "I'm going on lunch, my cell will be on." Don told them, shoving his arms in the sleeves of his suit jacket as he headed to the elevators. He got into his black SUV and headed to the courthouse three blocks away.

Don entered the courthouse and walked over to the woman behind the reception desk. She was probably around that same age as his dad, and she gave him the same kind smile his grandmother gave him. He couldn't help but smile back. "I'm looking for Judge Carver?" He asked her.

"He's in session now, but should be out in the next five minutes. His office is down this hall and it's the fifth door on the left." She told him.

"Thank you." Don told her, walking down the hall she indicated.

NUMB3RS

Danni woke up to shouting above her. She stared at the ceiling wishing the neighbours had jobs so they'd be out of the building in the daytime. She looked at her clock and it was only ten-thirty. She cursed the couple up stairs before groggily getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, to take a shower. She dressed in blue shorts and a faded gray shirt that had a happy face on the back, though it was missing an eye. She slung her bag over her shoulders and locked the door on her way out. She jogged down the stairs and headed out into the sun. It was a pretty decent day. The day was sunny and just the right temperature. Not blistering hot, but not too cool either.

She didn't really know what she was going to do. Mondays were usually her day off, but since Kathy and Mike were going away for a wedding, they decided to close it Sunday aswell. So she had two days off, and really didn't know what to do. So she walked to the park and got a hot dog and coke from the sidewalk stand and walked around the park for awhile.

NUMB3RS

Don knocked on Judge Carvers door, when he heard someone walking around in there. "Come on in." A gruffy males' voice told him.

Don turned the nob and entered. "Judge Carver?" Don asked. The man nodded. Don pulled out his badge. "I'm Agent Don Eppes." He stated.

"Welcome Agent Eppes. Is this about the message and Agent Saintclair left me?" Judge Carver asked, shifting message papers around, before finding a yellow message card.

"Yes." Don told him. "Could we have the file opened?" He asked.

Judge Carver looked at him. "I would love to help you, but the things sealed in there, wouldn't help you much." He told him. "It's not Dannis' Juvie record, and she wasn't adopted."

"Then why are they sealed?"

"Danni didn't want anyone knowing what some of her past details. So she asked me if I would seal them, so that no one could access them. She thought someone may and try to use the information in there against her. Though I'm not sure how." Judge Carver explained.

"Can you tell me some of the details?" Don asked. He was getting no where, fast.

"Why does she have the FBI so interested?" The judge asked.

"Well we found connections to her and a meth lab. Though now we believe she had nothing to do with it." Don explained.

"Well if you know anything about her past, her mother perhaps then you would know Danni, wouldn't touch the stuff, let alone help distribute the junk."

"Yes we got that much."

"Then why do you need to know more?"

"I want to see her birth certificate." Don told him. He had a feeling the only way the judge was going to help him, is if he told him the truth.

"And what interest do you have in the child?" Judge Carver asked, curiously.

"She is my daughter, and I want to know if her mother put my name down as her father, or if she left it blank."

"She left it blank. Danni had no idea you were her dad." Judge Carver answered him.

"What about the rest?" Don asked.

"The only thing I can tell you, and Danni will be angry with me that I told you this much. Danni spent nearly two years in a youth facility."

Don looked at him shocked. "When? Why?"

"Over three years ago, and the why will have to be answered by Danni. I can tell you one thing, though you probably already know. Youth facilities aren't exactly a steller place for a kid to grow up in." Judge Carver told him, standing up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to be in the courtroom in three minutes."

Don nodded. "Thanks." He told him, before leaving. Don knew that putting a kid in a Youth Facility was the last option he'd ever consider. Don sighed, looking at his watch. It was a few minutes after one. He got back into his SUV and drove off down towards Lunas. He got there and seen the Closed sign on the door. He got out and went to the side door. He knocked, hoping someone was there. Luck was on his side. The Bouncer who was at the entrance the last time he was here opened the door.

"What?" The big man asked, looking down at Don. "Agent again. What do you want?" He asked him.

"I'm looking for Danni Walker." Don told him. "Do you know where I could find her?"

The man looked at him. "You know, you should stop harassing the wrong people. That girl has nothing to do with whatever you are accusing her of. She keeps herself out of trouble." The man said defensely.

Don put his hands up. "Hey all I want to do is talk to the girl. Do you know where I could find her?" He asked again.

The man looked down, then nodded. "She lives twenty minute walk from here. 150 tenth street, building C, apartment 302." He told him.

"Thanks." Don told him, going back to his SUV and driving towards Dannis' apartment. It didn't take him long to be standing outside Dannis' door. He knocked and waited for any sign of movement on the other side of the door. Nothing. He knocked louder.

"She ain't here." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and seen a woman about his age standing in the door way. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes weren't any better. "She usually sleeps until twelve, and then she and her bag take off somewhere." The woman told him. "Wouldn't be surprised if she's off to get her next fix." The woman leaned against the door, she finally got someone to listen to all her gossip. "Why you interested in her anyways?" She asked,  
looking at him curiously. "You don't look to be from around these parts."

"Could you tell me where I could find Danni?" Don asked.

"Where ever her drug dealer is. She's probably a drug pusher. Pretty thing like her could get all the young boys to buy from her."

"You wanna buy?" Danni asked from the stairwell. The woman stood up straight surprised. Danni seen Don grin. Danni walked up the last two steps and unlocked her door. She let Don in first and then looked over at her nieghbour. "If you change your mind, I can fix you up." Danni told her, smiling at her. The woman huffed and slammed her door.

Danni closed the door and turned to where Don was standing in the middle of her apartment he looked extremely out of place, he was wearing a suit. It was almost comical. She placed her bag on the counter. "What can I do for ya?" Danni asked, watching him. He was looking around her place.

"You live here?" Don asked, surprised. 'This place was a dump' He thought. He really couldn't place his kid in a place like this, then again he was still getting use to the idea that he had a kid to begin with.

"Yup." Danni told him, pushing a stack of books off a stool at the island. "Take a seat"  
She told him, motioning to the place she just cleared off.

Don then noticed all the stacks of books that ran along the walls. Most of them looked like they seen better days, there were a rare few that looked to be fairly new. He sat down on the stool and noticed the library DISCARD stamp on a few of them on the kitchen island. "You like books?" Don asked, already knowing the answer.

Danni laughed. "Is it that easy to tell?" She teased. Don laughed. "So Agent Eppes what can I do for you?" Danni asked again.

Don fiddled with the cuff of his suit jacket. "I need to tell you something." Don told her.

"What's that?" Danni asked, looking nervous. "Social Services aren't after me?" She asked.

"No. Nothing like that." Don told her. "I have news on the blood sample you gave the FBI"

Danni looked at him. "News?" She asked concerned.

Don seen her reaction. "No it's nothing bad." Don noticed the relief on her face. 'boy was he screwing this up royally' "You're DNA matches mine." Don told her, just coming out with it. He took the pages out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Seems you're my kid."

Danni looked at him dumbfounded. He sort of wished he had a camera. She took the pages from him and read them over twice. "You know my mom." Danni stated. She shook her head. "Dumb question." Danni told him. "Wow." Danni stated, handing the papers back to Don. She looked at her watch. "Um I have to.. uh go." Danni stated, glancing at the door.

Don stood up. "Yeah sure, no problem." Don told her. he pulled out his notebook and his pen. He scribbled three numbers down. "If you want to contact me." Don explained. "The first is my cell, and I have it on all the time. If you can't get me there try either my work number, or my dads' house." He told her, pointing to the second and third number. "Bye." He said, leaving.

Danni slid down the cabinet doors and stared at the stains on the island doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow I'm not thinking this is as good as the others. But it will do.

SO please I hoped you enjoyed!  
SMILE01 


	5. Cripes Princess

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Meghan and Megan are the same person.. this author is just very very blond (no offense to you fellow blonds)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don got back to the office and sat at his desk. Colby and David were out trying to find a link between a drive-by shooting and the meth lab. Megan came and sat on the corner of his desk. "Want to talk?" She asked.

Don shook his head. Megan got up, going back to her desk. "She looked so freaked when I told her." Don stated.

"Danni?" Megan asked, quietly.

Don looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"That is understandable. She went seventeen years without knowing who you are. For her to find out that not only did she find her dad, but that he is a Fed. It must be a lot to take in." Megan told him.

"I guess." Don told her. "You should have seen the dump she was living in. It was run down and the place should be torn down."

"Well I wouldn't point that out to her yet. She is just getting use to finding her dad. My advice would be to take it slow. Who knows maybe she'll contact you." Megan told him, walking to her desk.

"Megan?" Don said. She turned around. "Thanks." He told her. She grinned and nodded.

NUMB3RS

Her cellphone vibrating off the table was what brought Danni back to reality. She caught it before it hit the floor. She put the phone to her ear. "Danni." She said, mechanically, not even bothering to have looked at the number. It was her work. She looked at her watch. "Uh yeah this is Danni Walker." Shetold the man on the other end. "Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied. Lunas had just been trashed. Kathy and Mike were still out of town, so Danni was the person the police called. To Mike and Kathy she was management. She stood up slowly, the shock was just wearing off. She seen the notebook paper where her newfound dad wrote his numbers on. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket. She didn't know what to think at the moment, but once the shock wore off she would probably want them. She grabbed her bag and her keys and locked up.

She ran down the stairs and in the fresh air. She stood there a moment, clearing her head. 'Her dad was a Fed' Was the only thought going through her head as she ran off in the direction of work. She looked around and at pretty much every corner she ran by, there was an 18th St. Mexicali or two standing there. They were watching for unwanted visitors in their territory. Danni had lived here long enough to recognize most of them, but today was different. She was a direct link to Feds, all of a sudden she didn't feel so safe. She stopped running almost suddenly and she knew people were watching her. 'Dammit Danni' She thought, mentally kicking herself. 'You are not going to freak yourself over something like this. These are some of friends you are thinking about' Danni thought to herself.

"Get it together Danni." Danni muttered as she took off running again. She made it to Lunas just as another police car came driving up. She recognized Ltn. Gary Walker, getting out of the car. He seen her running down the street and put his hand up to slow her down. Danni used to think it was funny to have the same last name as a police officer. It took her awhile to make it known to a lot of people -mostly gangmemebers with grudges- that she was no way related to Ltn. Walker. Now though that she knew her dad things didn't look so funny anymore.

She stopped in front of him. "Danni." He said calmly.

"Officer." She stated, looking at the entrance. The front doors had been black stained glass. Now someone had put bricks through them. "May I?" She asked him. He nodded and followed her. Danni walked in, stepping carefully on the glass. She stopped and seen that someone had taken an automatic weapon to all the bottles behind the bar. She was shocked. She stood in the middle of the room, and looked at the red spray paint on all the wars. Someone had written things like, 'War is on' 'No more peace' 'Death to Lunas.' The one that scared Danni the most was. 'If you refuse to close, there will be...' They didn't even finish the sentence. Danni hugged her arms close to her chest, not really wanting to be in the room, but couldn't leave either. Police and Forensics were walking around her gathering evidence.

"Danni do you have any idea who would do this?" Ltn. Walker asked her.

Danni stayed quiet. She knew exactly who would do this, but she couldn't just come out and say who. As far as she knew the LAPD didn't know that someone else was moving into town. If she gave them the information she would be looking at hours of questions from them, and she didn't have any answers. She shook her head. "I don't know." It took a lot to lie to him, and she was surprised that he hadn't noticed. Ltn. Walker was really good at knowing if a person was lying or not, maybe it was because she didn't lie very often to the police.

He nodded. "They will be done in a few minutes." He told her. "Then you can start cleaning up."

Danni smiled. "Men never do clean up after themselves." She stated. She noticed all the Forensic team members look up at her. She smiled at them, while Ltn. Walker chuckled. "Did you call Kathy and Mike?" She asked him. Danni knew that the Lieutenant knew Kathy and Mike Winters,  
they were quite famous in the LAPD station. Since their Club was considered Holy Ground for gang members, it also meant that cops could come here. Aslong as they aren't arresting anyone, but they were allowed to ask questions.

"Yes. They are on their way home, said they would be here tomorrow morning." He told her.

She nodded, as the police and Forensic guys packed up their stuff and headed out. She stood there a moment all alone in the mess. Forensic dust was all over the place, and she really didn't know why they bothered. They weren't going to find anything. Danni went into the backroom and grabbed the big garage pail, and the broom and dust pan. She used the small brush to knock all the glass off the bar counter and on to the floor. She placed her bag on the now cleared bar,  
and started to sweep all the broken glass up from behind the bar. She was going to have to mop the entire place, a few times to get all the glass fragments, and liquer off the floor.

She noticed the sun disappearing behind the building, and knew she probably give it a rest for the night, but she didn't want Kathy and Mike to come back to their place like this. She decided she'd continue to work. She had all the glass picked up off the floor behind the bar and was now working on picking up the glass by the door. She had most of it cleaned up when she heard two men talking. She should have recognized them, but her mind was to rattled by finding out who her dad was, and then getting called to deal with this that they didn't register.

She back away from the door quickly and as quietly as possible. It was too late to turn off the lights. She flipped her phone open and pressed number six on speed dial, ready to press call if the voices didn't go right by. She heard them walking into Lunas and she had her thumb over the green phone on her cell, when they appeared in her line of sight. She swore, leaning against the wall with relief. The two teen boys turned their heads at her curse and frowned at her.

"Cripes Princess, what got you so pale?" The taller, leaner of the two asked, concerned.  
He wore old dark blue jeans, and a gray hoody, the hood was up, but she knew his head was bald,  
and 18th St. was tattooed on the back of his head.

"Hey you ain't having a seizure are you?" The other one asked, just as concerned. He wore baggy jeans and a black turtle neck. He had short cropped cut hair that was dark brown, and she could just see his tattoo peeking out the top of his collar, on the left side of his neck.

She threw the dust pan at the taller one. He shot his hand up to protect his head. "Hey Princess what is your damage?" He asked her, alarmed.

"You!" She spat at them shakily. "You come in here and nearly scare me to death. I thought you were the punks who did this." She told him, motioning to the dwindling mess.

They both looked shocked and sorry. "Sorry Princess. Got a call from a friend, telling me what happened, but I heard already. He told me that you would probably be down here anyways. He said he'd put a plain cloth cop down at the corner for the night, but I told him thanks but no thanks. We protect our own." He told her. He was Jose, and the shorter one was Clark. They were gang members to everyone else but her. To her they were her two best friends. They were also the only ones to get away with calling her Princess. She hated the name, but she lived with it from them.

Danni knew who this 'friend' was, and not because he said plain cloth cop. It was Ltn.  
Walker. He may hate the gangs and what they stand for, but he was willing to call one to come and watch out for her. That said a lot. She'd have to thank him next time, and also ask for some kind of warning. "Please call next time." She told them.

"I'm hoping there ain't going to be a next time Princess." Jose told her.

"Me too." Danni told him. She went back to sweeping. Jose started putting good chairs,  
back on to tables, and broken ones he piled in a corner Clark already swept. Clark had the large broom and was going across the entire room with it, while Danni finished up on the higher level. She was just sweeping it down the steps, for Clark to pick up.

She had the floor cleaned and mopped with Jose and Clarks' help, by midnight. She grabbed her bag and looked at the walls. She wanted to finish but she didn't have the energy. She followed Jose and Clark out the door. They had brought to wood panels from the alley way and placed them where the glass had been in the door, while she mopped. She locked the side door as they left. They walked back to her apartment. They got to her building and she waved at them, from the top step. They waved back and headed back to where ever they were crashing.

Danni got into her apartment and placed her bag on the counter, and taking out her pill bottle. She slipped a few in her mouth and tilted her head back. She swallowed and headed to her bed, kicking off her shoes as she went. She fell on her bed, rolled around a couple of times so the comforter caught around her and slept. Her pill bottle laid on the pill beside her. She was to tired to put in on the night stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5!!!!!!!!! boo yeah lol any ways Hoped you enjoyed and have a great day/evening/tomorrow/  
yesterday!!!

SMILE01 


	6. A rare monday off

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Meghan and Megan are the same person.. this author is just very very blond (no offense to you fellow blonds)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don had a rare Monday off, which surprised him, but his team had the day coming. With all the raids and case load the last couple of weeks. He was enjoying a game of golf with his father and his brother. Charlie was up next and Don knew after the first swing that he was going to be waiting awhile for his turn. He flipped open his phone to see if he missed any calls. Nothing. He was really hoping Danni would call him.

He watched his dad show Charlie how to swing properly though Charlies' been told a few times now by both their father Alan, and Don himself. It was a lost cause. Though he wasn't surprised their dad was patient with him. It was one of the rare things he could teach his genius son.

Alan stepped away from Charlie to come stand next to Don, as Charlie tried again. He got it to go four feet. "Well you hit it." Don teased his little brother. Charlie glared at him.

"So why do you keep looking at your phone?" Alan asked his eldest. "Waiting for work to call? Seriously Don Charlie's not that bad."

Don chuckled as he watched Charlie swing again and miss. "No dad it's not about work. I told Danni yesterday." He told him.

Alan looked surprised. "How did she take it?"

Don chuckled. "She was shocked." Don told him. "I gave her my number, I was hoping she'd call and want to meet for lunch or something." Don explained shrugging and then grabbing one of his clubs walked over to Charlie. "Okay Charlie my turn." Don told him. He placed a ball down a in one swing sent the ball flying down towards the green.

Charlie whistled. "Nice form." Alan replied, taking his turn. He got his closer then Don did.

Don picked up Charlies' ball and tossed it to him. "How far can you throw it?" Don asked,  
grinning.

Charlie laughed and drew his arm back. He threw the ball and it landed just outside the green. "Nice." Don replied, as they picked up their bags and headed to the other end.

Alan walked behind them shaking his head, though he couldn't help but smile at their antics.

NUMB3RS

Danni grabbed a hot chocolate on the way to Lunas the next more. She was more then sluggish this morning and all she wanted to do was sleep the day away, but she wanted to be there as soon as possible to help Kathy and Mike out. She sipped her hot chocolate while she walked,  
she had taken the normal route there so it took her twenty minutes. She went to the side door and found it unlocked. Remembering from last night, she called out. "Hey it's me! Anyone alive in here?" Danni walked in farther and seen Kathy and Mike at the bar.

"Hey Punk." Mike said glumly.

"Morning." Danni replied. She threw her cup out and sat down next to Kathy. Mike was leaning against the bar on the other side.

"Thanks for cleaning up last night." Kathy told her. "Gary told us it was a real mess"  
Kathy said looking around the room. The floor was cleaned, the walls were all that was left.

"I was going to work on the walls last night, but I was too tired." Danni replied.

"Honey you did a lot and we are thankful. How about you go home and get some sleep. Mike and I can finish up. We'll call you when you can come back to work. Though you will probably stop by before then." Kathy told her.

"Are you sure?" Danni asked. "I don't mind."

"Punk go home. Get some sleep and we will talk to you later." Mike told him, coming around and pulling her off the stool. "Now get out!" He told her kindly.

"Fine I know where I am not wanted." Danni teased heading out the side door. She walked in the direction she came from. She didn't really know what to do know. She looked at her watch,  
it was only nine-thirty in the morning. She was awake, so falling back to sleep would be to hard.  
She got waffles as an old 60s place down past the chinese place she loved to go. She asked for another glass of milk as she finished her waffles.

After twenty more minutes she headed back home. She sat on her bed, leaning against the wall that faced the door. She held the list of numbers her dad had given her the day before. She wanted to know more. Who he was. What her mom was like before the drugs. Was she just a regular teenage girl, with parents who didn't understand her. Was she popular, or a geek. She was never told. Her mom never talked about her high school years. Danni always wondered who she really was.  
She got her G.E.D when she was fourteen. Her teachers before that always moved her up a grade, she was classified borderline genius at the age of seven. At fourteen she seemed to prove she was. After that she never went back to school. Though she had offers, and she wished if she knew what that one phone call would do to her, she wished she taken one of those offers. She spent two years in a youth facility, six of those months was in solitary confinement, because they could put her there.

She grabbed her head and started to rock back and forth for a few moments, trying to get the images out of her head. She hated that place, she had rather been back in her moms' care then with them. She escaped a little over a year ago. Got a job and started to fend for herself. She grew up, and grew up fast.

She clutched the paper tighter as she dialed the first number. It was his cell number. She got his voice mail. "Hi. It's Danni. I was just calling... um wondering if you'd like to get together sometime." She said over his voice mail. "Um give me a call back." She rattled off her number twice and then hung up. She didn't know what to say, and she was nervous.

NUMB3RS

Don and Alan were laughing at Charlies' score. Charlie had his head down in mock defeat.  
It really didn't bother him all that much and they both knew that. "How about one of you buys lunch." Charlie stated.

"Yeah the one with the lowest score." Don agreed, looking at the score sheet. "Huh, looks like you're buying Dad." Don told their father, smiling.

"Is that right." Alan stated, as they put their clubs into Dons' SUV. It was the only vehicle large enough for all three of them, and their clubs. Don got behind the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to his childhood home. He pulled in the laneway behind his brothers' hybrid. They got and grabbed their clubs. Don kept his at his brothers house, cause he didn't use them very often unless he was with his dad anyways. Don opened his phone and seen one missed call and one voice message. He frowned 'why hadn't he heard his phone' He pondered. He pressed a few buttons and listened to his voice mail.

To his surprise it was Danni. He was excited aswell. He walked into the house put his clubs down and walked outside again. He put his idex finger up as his dad gave him a questioning look. "One minute." Don told him, walking back to his SUV. He saved Dannis' number to to his speed dial list and then pressed the green phone on his cell. "Morning Danni. It's Don." Don said as Danni answered. 'wow now he was nervous' "Tomorrow I'm at work at seven, but lunch would be good." Don replied. "How about twelve-thirty?" Don asked her. "Okay see you at my office, and Danni thanks for giving it a chance." Don told her. "Bye, see you tomorrow." Don said hanging up and tucking his phone in his pocket. He jogged up the steps and into the house.

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked. He and Alan were sitting at the table looking at what takeout they were ordering. They decided on pizza and beer for lunch. Charlie left to make the pizza call. Forgetting he never got an answer to his question.

"What was that all about?" Alan asked, watching his son.

"Danni left me a message." Don told his dad.

"Your daughter Danni?" Alan asked surprised. "What did she want?" Alan asked, curiously.

"She wanted to meet." Don told him, sitting down. "We are going out for lunch tomorrow"  
Don told his father. They both had been pestering him about Danni since he told them the news. Tomorrow evening it looked like he'd have something to tell them. The pizza arrived and they sat back and relaxed with pizza and a beer, watching a old game from last year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So a shorter Chapter... but I figure it ends quite nicely here!!!

If you have a problem with the way I ended it MUAHAHAHAHA you can flame me :P:D

HEY! SMILE. 


	7. Best Chinese in LA

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Meghan and Megan are the same person.. this author is just very very blond (no offense to you fellow blonds)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danni clipped the vistors pass to her shoulder bag strap as she stood in front of the elevators. She knew which floor Don Eppes worked on, from the last time she was here. She took the elevator up and was glad that the elevators in the LA FBI headquaters didn't have the cheesy annoying music. She stepped out of the elevator and looked around. She never actually seen which desk was his. Now she was going to look stupid.

Danni looked around, trying to see over the cubicles. She was about to ask someone passing her when she seen Don look up at her. He started walking towards her, carrying his suit jacket.

NUMB3RS

Don looked at his watch and it was twenty-five after twelve. He was just finishing his report on what he and his team had so far on the Meth lab and the shooting connection, to give his boss an update.

"Don." Megan said, as she sat down at her desk behind where he was sitting.

"Yeah?" Don asked, not looking at her as he sent the report to the director.

"You have a visitor." Megan told him.

Don looked up at her. She nodded in the direction of the elevators. Don sat up straighter and seen Danni at the elevators, probably looking for his desk. He smiled at her, as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "Thanks Megan. I'm off to lunch." He told her, even though she already knew where he was going. He walked towards Danni.

NUMB3RS

Danni watched as Don stopped in front of her. She played with the strap of her bag. She was nervous. "I'm early, so if you need to work still, I'll just wait down in the lobby." Danni told him, not looking directly at him.

"Nope you're right on time." Don told her. "What do you feel like for lunch?" Don asked her. She shrugged. She really didn't care. "What do you usually eat for lunch?" Don asked.

She grinned. "Chinese." She answered.

"So is Chinese out or in on the options list?" Don asked her grinning at her.

"It could be in." Danni told him.

"Well then I know the perfect place for chinese." Don told her, pressing the down button at the elevators. They got off in the underground parking and Don headed to one of many black SUVs' Danni followed.

"How do you keep track of whos is whos?" Danni asked, amazed there must have been twenty to thirty of them.

Don laughed at her as she climbed into the passenger seat. "All about the bumper stickers." Don teased her.

"Funny." Danni told him, looking out the window as he drove them to the outskirts of Chinatown, it was the more well kept end of Chinatown. He parked beside the curb and got out. Danni followed him into the corner restaurant, with a name Danni couldn't pronounce. The hostess lead them to their table. That was when Danni noticed that they were all booths, no tables and chairs. She slid into the seat across from him. It was quite colourful and all the windows made it bright and welcoming.

A waitress came over and handed them menus. "Drinks?" She asked them. Don got coffee, and Danni ordered chocolate milk. The waitress nodded and left them to look at the menus.

Danni took her bag off, and placed it beside her on the bench. "So this place is pretty good?" Danni asked, skimming the menu.

"Best chinese in LA." Don boasted.

Danni grinned. "We'll have to see about that." She told him, as the waitress came back,  
with their drinks and to take our orders "I'll have noddles and orange chicken." She told her. She nodded as she wrote.

"Stir fry." Don told her, passing her the menus back to her. She nodded and left to put their order in. "Thanks again, for this." Don told her.

Danni nodded. "I'm curious." Danni told him, shrugging as if it were nothing. Though to her is was far from that.

"About what?" Don asked, watching her.

"My mom." Danni told him. "What she was like before me, before she left you."

NUMB3RS

Don looked at her for a moment, surprised. Did Sharon tell her anything about him. Them?  
It appeared she had not. He wished he could talk to her, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like who she became. "You're mom was bookworm." Don told her, summing it up in one word. "She loved the library, and all the books. She spent her spares there. "She was smart, funny, and fun to be around. She lets you be yourself when you're around her. She didn't judge anyone quick." Don told her.

Danni looked shocked at his answer. "Doesn't sound like the same woman." Danni told him.

Don noted the tone in her voice. "Sharon changed a lot since the last time I seen her." Don stated.

"Bookworm to drug addict." Danni summed up.

"Have you seen or talk to her since you started working at Lunas?" Don asked, taking care not to mention that he knew she probably really haven't talked to her in the last three years.

Danni shook her head. Their food arrived and they were quiet for a few moments while they started eating. Danni finished chewing. "They have nothing on Kims Kitchen." Danni told him,  
using chopsticks.

"Kims' Kitchen?" Don asked curiously.

"It's where I go for lunch and sometimes supper." Danni told him.

"You go to the same place?" Don asked surprised.

"Why not the food is excellent there." Danni told him. Don grinned at her answer. "Do I have any Aunts or Uncles?" Danni asked, curiously looking up from her food.

"An Uncle Charlie, and a Grandfather." Don told her. "Can I ask you a question?" Don asked, cautiously. She nodded, taking another bite of her food. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Got my G.E.D. when I was fourteen." Danni told him. "Never really went to school after I was eight. Teachers told me I was wasting my time, that I should just go to highschool, and college and do something outstanding with my brain." Danni explained. "Instead my mom took me out of school and I finally took the G.E.D test at the local Library where I use to live."

"Math?" Don asked.

"Math, Physics, none to shabby at English either." Danni told him.

"Your Uncle Charlie graduated highschool at thirteen, moved on to Princeton and is now teaching at CalSci." Don told her a little bit about the family she never knew existed.

"Professor Eppes is your brother?" Danni asked shocked.

"You know him?" Don asked. "Please tell me you don't own his book." Don groaned. "I don't think I could take that."

"Nope. I went to some of his lectures. He's actually quite entertaining for a Professor of Math." Danni told him, grinning. "I like the ones Math for non mathematicians, those are always fun. Ever been to one?" Danni asked him.

"I tried to stay away from Math after highschool, though with Charlie as my brother it has been very hard, not to go a day without a math lesson." Don said chuckling. Danni laughed.

They finished eating. Don looked at his watch. It was after one-thirty. "I have to get back to work." Don told her. She nodded, grabbing her bag as he paid the bill. They headed outside. "Do you need a ride?" Don asked her.

"Nope." Danni told him.

"You sure?" Don asked, she nodded. "Would you want to do this again?" Don asked, hopefully. "Maybe next time we can go to Kims' Kitchen and I can see for myself if it's better then here, though I have my doubts." Don said grinning.

Danni looked at his suit. "You'd have to lose the suit." She told him. "If you hadn't noticed I live in gang territory and well that suit just screams shoot me."

Don shook his head at her. "Thanks for the reassurance. Here I thought the suit wasn't enough." Don teased.

"Bye." Danni said, laughed. "Call!" She shouted as she walked away from him.

"Bye!" Don called back as he got into his SUV. 'So that wasn't so bad. He actually quite enjoyed it'

NUMB3RS

She decided to kill some time and walk back to her apartment. It was an hour walk, since she decided to cut through Chinatown. She jogged up the steps to her apartment and opened the door. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and drank most of it as she headed to her bed, picking up a random book and laying on her bed, she started to read it. She didn't bother to look at the cover. She was halfs through the book when her phone started vibrating around on the nightstand. She grabbed it and flipped it open. She had one new message, from Jose.  
'WHERE YOU AT? BEEN LOOKING ALL DAY!'

She pressed a few buttons and started to test him back. 'WHY?' She pressed the send button and waited for his reply. He replied almost instantly. 'WANNA HANG?'

She thought about it a moment. 'ROCK CLIMBING IN 20!' She replied.

'SEE YA THERE.'

She placed her book down and sat up. She looked around the room from her running shoes,  
and couldn't find them. She frowned slightly, before crawling to the edge of the bed and looking down. Nothing. She laid on her stomach and looked under her bed and seen her old beat up running shoes. 'Ah Ha!' She thought, pulling them out and blowing the dust off them. She pulled them on,  
and grabbed a bottle of water and tucked it into her bag. She headed out of her apartment and to the local teen center. It had arcades, basketball courts, a room with old books and three computers, with internet, and almost every board game that you could think of. Including Chess,  
and cards. In the back room of the building they had built a rock climbing rooms, with all the hand and foot holds along three of the walls. You had to be sixteen to climb by yourself, if you were younger your parents had to be there. Since this was a place where kids came to get away from their parents and keep themselves out of trouble, the back room was exclusive if you will,  
to older teens.

Since the older teens thought they were too 'cool' to hang out here that group was small.  
Danni enjoyed it none the less, you didn't have to pay unless you wanted to donate a quarter to the funds jar at the front desk. You'd be surprised how much they earn. It seems that all the kids try to bring something to add to the jar. Even if it was a penny.

Danni walked through the open double doors. She signed in. Everyone had to sign in, incase of an emergency they knew how many are in the building. She checked off the rock climbing box and headed to the back room. She wasn't surprised that Jose was already there. She dropped her bag by the door and got on the necessary safety equiptment, before placing her hands in the chalk at the bottom off the wall, Jose was climbing. She made sure her line was secured, though she doubted it hurt all that much to fall, but she wasn't going to try it. She started climbing up after Jose. Jose reached the top and pressed the green botton that lets go slowly his safety rope, so he could fall smoothly to the ground.

"So Princess why do we do this?" Jose asked, as Danni landed right beside him. "We could do this in our sleep." Jose complained.

Danni knew he was teasing, he loved it here just as much as she did. "Well close your eyes and climb!" Danni teased.

Jose looked up. "No thanks. Race?" He asked her.

"One... Two.." Danni waited a moment. "Three!" She said, starting to climb. She had a foot and a half lead. She pressed the green button and high fived Jose as she went down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap. 7. I'd like to point that this is the earliest I have ever updated in my entire fanfic career... LOL So I hopes you are all happy (and because well I'm bored)

Laters. Smile01 


	8. I think I'm going to be sick

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Meghan and Megan are the same person

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don looked up as a file was thrown on his desk. He looked to see who had thrown it. It was Merrick. "So isn't this the place where our ID card owner works?" Merrick asked rather coolly.

Don looks up at him, before opening the folder. He's surprised that it's a photo of Lunas front doors, with boarded up windows. "Yes." He answered, looking at the rest of the report. "Ltnt. Walker thinks it related to our case?" Don asked surprised.

"You bet he does." Ltnt Gary Walker answered as he walked over to him in his LAPD uniform. "Hey nice to see you again Don." He says shaking Dons' hand.

Merrick wrinkles his nose at the Ltnt, before walking back to his office. "Hey Gary. Nice to see you too. Don't mind him." Don replied, nodding to Merricks' back. He grabbed the new file,  
and heads to the war room, where his team is already waiting. They were already exhausted all their leads.

"Hey Ltnt." They all said as Don and Gary walked in. Gary shook their hands and said hello.

"Please tell us you have news." Megan said hopefully.

Gary nodded at the file in Dons' hand. "It's all here." He said, as Don passed him the file. "At least we may have you a need lead. He put pictures of a vandalized Lunas up on the white board. "So this is a local hang out for gang members, it was trashed Sunday night. We at the LAPD think it is connected to your case." He told them.

"Why would a bar where gang-bangers hang out have to do with a meth lab?" David asked,  
looking at the photos that Don passed them. "It looks like two gangs showed up, and started a fight."

"Well that is what it would look like if it was any place then Lunas." Gary told him.

Don noticed Megan was watching him, and shook his head at her. He didn't really want Gary to know about Danni, unless there was no other choice. "What is so specail about this place"  
Colby asked.

Walker put a map of the local gang territory in the part of town where he patrolled.  
He took a marker and placed a dot where Lunas was. It was dead center. "To the local gangs Lunas is like Holy ground. Anyone and everyone can go there and have a good time. Doesn't matter who you are, who you're with. The owners are pretty good at keeping all weapons out of the place, and as time went by it was respected by all the gangs. Mike and Kathy even let us cops in to question someone, aslong as no arrests are made on the property." Walker explained. "The owners were out of town Sunday and got back Monday morning."

"If this isn't one of the local gangs are we looking at an employee? Or someone entirely different?" Megan asked.

"Well the only employee with a key to the back storage room is Danni Walker, and since the back storage room door wasn't touched. No sign of break-in, she's the only lead we had. I've been told by Merrick that you had her in here a few days before this."

"What do you mean by had?" Megan asked. "You said 'she is the only lead you had?'" Megan said.

"Danni Walker didn't do this." Ltnt Walker told them.

"Do you have proof?" David asked, watching Don for his reaction.

"Only that I've known Danni for five years, she's not the type of kid to break into her own work and trash the place." He told them.

"Is this her?" Megan asked surprised, flipping the photo over so that the rest could see it. The photo was of Danni in a strait jacket, glaring at the photographer through her long hair, that was hanging in her face.

"Last and only picture we got of her before she escaped the that place." Ltnt Walker told her.

Megan watched as David handed Don the photo carefully, all three Agents were watching Dons' expression. "So if you knew her back when she was there, how come you never told them where she is now?" Megan asked curiously.

"Danni ended up in Drenten House for teenage girls. I've never had to visit the place, to know it is worse then any other youth facility in L.A." He told her, "Besides Danni wasn't alone,  
she made some good friends -if you will- and the cops watch out for her." Ltnt. Walker told them. "Though she is the kind of person to know if something is up."

"We interviewed her, she has no memory of the week prior to us brining her in." Colby stated.

"Her friends are 18th Street Mexicali gang members. They will know, and you can bet on it that she does. It's easier to question Danni again, then start hauling in gang members." Ltnt Walker pointed out.

"He's got a point." David agreed. "Don?" He asked, looking over at their boss, he was still looking at the picture in his hand.

Don looked up. "Sure Megan and I will go pick her up." He told them, trying to sound as if this was like any other case. Megan nodded and went to get her jacket, as Don placed the photo on the white board, next to the one of Lunas

Megan was waiting for him at the elevators. They took his SUV, and headed downtown, to 150 tenth street, building C, apartment 302. Megan followed him into the apartment building and up the three flights of stairs. They could hear loud music coming from Dannis' apartment. Don banged on the doorway and waited. Megan was to the right side of the door, and he was off slightly to the left. Don knocked again. "Danni! It's Don!" He yelled, hoping to be heard over the music.

The door was pulled up and Don drew his gun up slightly. "Who the hell is Don?" A young man the same age as Danni, maybe a few years older asked. He looked slightly annoyed. He looked over at Megan. "Hey sweetheart." He told her. Don pushed him off to the side and walked into the apartment, and shut the music off. "Where is Danni?" He asked, looking at the guy who answered the door, and the other one, who was laying on her bed. The one on the bed shrugged. The one on the bed had long black hair, except the left side of his head was shaved off completely.

"We're looking for her too." The guy at the door told him. "We've been waiting here for three hours, so get in-line pal."

"What are you doing in her appartment?" Don asked him.

The guy laughed. "We live here." He told him. The other one laughed aswell.

"Yup lived here with Princess for the last year now." The guy on the bed told them, standing up. He grabbed the pill bottle that was on her night stand. "Come on, we know where we are not welcomed. Tell Danni when you see her, we know her secret." He said, throwing the pill bottle in the air and catching it. He unscrewed the cap and poured all the pills on the ground in front of him. He walked on them as they left.

Don walked towards them, Megan tugged on his arm to stop him. "Stupid punks." Don muttered. He then noticed that everything was scattered everywhere, and not in their usual chaotic organized manner they were when he was here last. Megan stepped over the scattered pills,  
and walked over to the bed.

They both heard a noise from behind them, and aimed their guns at the door, as Danni appeared in the doorway. "Oh!" Danni said surprised.

Don and Megan both put their guns back at their side. "Sorry." Don told her. "How come you never mentioned that Lunas was trashed?" He asked her.

"Please tell me you didn't so this?" She asked back, looking at the scattered pills on the floor in front of her.

"You had some guests." Megan told her, picking up the clock that was on the ground and setting it on the nightstand. "They didn't seem to be too friendly."

Danni looked at her surprised, and Don noticed that fear was there too. 'And you let these guys go' He thought. "They said they knew your secret, then they poured your pills all over the floor." Don told her, walking towards her. He was surprised that she backed away. She looked around the room confused. "Danni?" Don asked, concerned.

"What did they look like?" Danni asked, still by the door.

"Gang members, one of them was laying on your bed when we came in. The left side of his head was shaved clean." Megan answered as both Agents watched her.

Danni slid down the door frame. Don knelt down beside her, this time she didn't try to move away. She had her head in her hands. "Hey!" Don said sharply trying to get her to concentrate on him. "You okay?" Don asked her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said quietly, closing her eyes, and resting her head on her knees.

"What secret do they know? That you have seizures?" Megan asked confused. Surely that wouldn't be a cause for this kind of reaction.

Danni shook her head slightly. "Something worse." Danni said quietly, not moving from her spot. She didn't even look up at them.

"Okay, come on lets get you up." Don told her, helping her to stand up. He looked over the room. "What do you need from here?" Don asked her. She was spaced out, he put his hands on either side of her face and asked again. This time she seemed to hear him.

She moved away from him. She side stepped the mess as much as possible, but it was a challenge. She sank to the ground beside the stove. Don went to help her, but stopped when she opened the stove door and felted around the top, inside the oven. Her came back out with a clear bag. It had another pill bottle in it. Though this bottle didn't have as many pills in it. "There is a bag under the bathroom sink." She said, looking over at Megan.

"I'll get it." Megan told her, going into the bathroom, a few minutes later she came back out with the bag. "I added your toothbrush and things." Megan told her.

"Thanks." She told her, as she used the counter to help her stand up. She opened the bag and dropped the pill bottle in the top, before zipping it up again. She was about to sling it over her shoulder, but Don took it from her.

"Lets get you out of here." Don told her, guiding her out of her apartment with a hand on her back. She turned and locked the door, not that it would matter, they gotten in once. Don opened the back door behind the passenger seat for her and she climbed in. Don handed her her bag.

"Why did you come to my apartment?" Danni asked as they were stopped in traffic.

"Ltnt. Gary Walker told us you would know what has been going on in your neighbourhood,  
with Lunas, the gang members deaths, the Meth lab." Don told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Chapter..... FINISHED yes.... on to the next... hope to update soon, but we shall see.

SMILE01 


	9. C4 and Stalemate

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Meghan and Megan are the same person

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't surprised to find herself in the same interrogation room as before. Megan sat across from her, while Ltnt. Gary Walker leaned against the glass wall, frowning at her. He was still pissed at her, for lying to him at Lunas, the night it was vandalized. Don was pacing behind her to the door and back. It was getting annoying. She sat in the chair, with her feet up,  
with a note pad resting on her knees as she wrote. She was on page three, before handing it back to Megan. She looked at it, then handed it to Don. Don passed it to Gary.

"C4?" Don asked. "You sure that's the name and not what they plan on using?" He asked, he had to make sure. They had been in the room for two hours. It took Danni longer then a hour to come down from the panick attack that was just under the surface. She had been writing non stop,  
her writing was small and neat. Her thoughts were scattered though. Related topics would be scattered across the pages.

"Yes I'm sure." She told him. "It's a power struggle. A new gang is in town, and it doesn't want the others to exist. It's either their way or six feet under. It's what they are threatening to do. Lunas was just the start. They trashed Gang territories holy ground. It is a warning. C4 or death. The two guys in my apartment were members. Lankies, low on the totem pole.  
Expendable." Danni explained.

Don really didn't know if he liked the idea that his daughter knew so much about this,  
when even the LAPD were in the dark. "How do you know so much?" Megan asked.

"Jose and Clark." Gary said. Danni nodded. "How would they know so much about them? Why would they tell you?" He asked her. He was still pissed, they could all hear it in his voice.

Danni rolled her eyes, as she shoved her hands in her hoodie pocket. "They tell me everything. C4 seen them fooling around outside my apartment building and decided to do some recruiting. They got close and seen the 18th St. tattoo on Jose and decided a different tactic was in order. They jumped them, and well they would have done some serious damage, it three of Jose and Clarks' gang members didn't show up. It was C4 that got a message. That was first time I saw them. Two days later Flare shows up at Lunas and starts talking to me, how her boy-toy got the crap kicked out of him, by a punk with half his head shaven. C4s' trademark by the way"  
Danni added. "She sat there and ranted all evening. I don't know why, she hates my guts. Two hours after she started, five members of AP47 came in and started talking with 18th. They were all agreeing with each other. You don't have to be a genius to figure out that the local gangs,  
who have spent decades fighting and killing each other, are joining forces." Danni explained.

"What about the gang member from AP47 that was killed?" Megan asked.

"I'm not sure. It happened before the gangs started to talk to each other to get rid of a common enemy. So if could have been 18th St. but I don't think so. I would have heard about it,  
it probably was C4." Danni told them.

"Do you know where their base is?" Don asked, he really didn't know what to call it.

Danni frowned. "Do you have a map?" She asked. "I could draw it for you better then I could tell you." She told him.

Don nodded. "Come on, there is one in the war room." Don told her, opening the door for them. Megan left first and Danni followed her.

David and Colby were already sitting at the table, going through files. Megan passed Danni a red marker. Danni nodded her thanks and started to highlight the area C4 has already taken over. She grabbed another one and drew in 18th and AP47, plus for other gangs that had the power to do some serious damage. She wrote on the white board what all the colours meant, and then stood off to the side.

"Patterson? River Sticks?" David and Colby asked, confused.

"Other gangs?" Don asked, looking at Danni. She nodded. "So there seems to be a new gang in town." Don told them, pointing to the red area. "They go by the name C4, most of the members as far as we know have half their head shaven." Don told the two agents, who stopped reading the files.

"Always the left side." Danni said. She was watching Ltnt Walker and he was actually starting to scare her a bit. She also noticed that he was left in the dark about Don being her dad. "Oh." She stated, grabbing the notepad from Megan. Don looked over her shoulder as she wrote. "New recruits have to earn the rights to have their heads shaven, usually though they will have some hair shaven, like a line done the left side of their head." Danni said out loud,  
for everyone to know what she was writing.

"Danni why don't you go wait at my desk." Don suggested. "If you think of anything else,  
write it down." Don told her, handing her a new notepad. Danni nodded and walked over to Dons'  
desk. She sat down and huddled in the chair like she did the last time.

"You're just going to let her sit out there?" Gary asked surprised, arching his eyebrows.  
"She can't be trusted after this." He told them.

"Give her a break." Don told him. "She's helping us now that is what counts."

Ltnt Walker looked at him. "Tell that to Mike and Kathy Winters whos' business has been trashed, and Danni knew along." He told them. "She was trusted by the LAPD who worked the area,  
she should have said something, even if it was a small something."

"Oh come on!" Don told him. "You know very well that the second she said she thinks a new gang is moving into your territory you'd have her down at the station." Don said, angrily.  
"This isn't about her, it's about what ever is going on downtown, and what might happen."

Ltnt Walker gave up and leaned back agianst the wall, frowning at Don. Don ignored him.  
He wasn't about to tell him Danni was his daughter. He went through all that Danni could give them on C4, and called it a night. Don walked over to his desk to see Danni asleep in his chair.  
Someone had come along and placed an FBI jacket over her.

"That can't be comfortable." Colby said, on his way to his desk.

Don laughed quietly at his comment, before gently shaking Danni awake. She woke with a start. "What?" She asked confused, looking around.

"You're okay." Don reassured her. "You remember were you are?" He asked her.

"FBI." Danni said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good." Don told her, picking up the jacket and handing it to her. "You look cold." He told her. Danni pushed her arms in the jacket sleeves. She was drowning in it. Don picked up what he need from his desk and her bag. Her shoulder bag that she always carried with her, was still slung around her shoulder. "Come on, we are getting out of here." He told her.

"Where are we going?" Danni asked, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to keep warm.

"Not back to your apartment." Don told her. "You won't be able to go there for awhile"  
He told her. "We are going to your uncles' house." Don told her, as they got into his SUV. "We should get there before dinner." Don stated smiling. "Sorry that you are meeting them this soon,  
I was going to wait until you're comfortable with me, but things changed." He told her.

"I understand." Danni told him, looking out the window.

When they got to the Craftsman Don opened the door, and held it open for Danni. He put her bag on the floor beside the door for now. "Donnie is that you?" An older males' voice asked,  
coming into the room from the kitchen. "Who's she?" Alan asked surprised.

"Hey Dad." Don said. "This is Danni, my daughter." Don told him.

"Wow she's gorgeous." Alan commented and Danni blushed. "I'm Alan Eppes." He told her.  
"You can call me Grandpa, or Alan." He told her. She nodded, as the door opened and Charlie came into the house.

"Oh. Sorry." Charlie said. He looked up at Danni. "You." He stated, shocked to find her in his house. "What is she doing here?" Charlie asked looking at Don.

"Hi Professor." Danni said.

Alan hit Charlie over the head. "Don't talk to your niece like that." He told him.

"Niece?" Charlie asked surprised. "You're Dons' daughter?" He asked nervously.

"We kind of got off on the wrong foot." Danni told him. "I'm Danni, and sorry about what happened at your lecture." She told him.

"What happened at your lecture?" Alan asked shocked, he never heard about it.

"Uh." Charlie said, trying to wrap his head around the recent news. "Danni here.. uh corrected my work." Charlie told them. "In front of over three hundred people."

Don laughed. "You're my new hero." Don told Danni. Alan chuckled aswell.

"It wasn't like I was sitting in the front of the class either." Danni added sheepishly.  
"I was just surprised no one noticed it. To me it was obvious."

"To Charlie it wasn't?" Alan asked amazed. "That means we have another genius in the family."

"Cause we need another one." Don muttered. "So I hope you don't mind us dropping by." Don told his dad.

"No. No not at all. Danni make yourself at home." He told her, as he went back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in ten minutes. Would you like a drink?" He asked her.

"Dad calm down. Go back into the kitchen. Danni you want something to drink?" Don asked.

"Milk?" She asked.

"Please tell me she hasn't hung out with Larry recently?" Alan said as he and Don went into the kitchen. Commenting on Larrys' white food/drink obession.

Don laughed, as he got her a glass. "Not that I know of." He told him. He looked out at Danni who had Charlie talking about something math. "Do you mind if she sleeps in my old room tonight and I sleep on the couch?" He asked him, quietly.

Alan looked at him a moment. "Donnie what is going on?" He asked him.

"I can't go into details. Mostly because I don't know them, but her apartment was broken into and I think it involves the current case I'm working on, so I didn't want her anywhere near the place."

"In that case of course she can. You two are welcomed here anytime." Alan told him. "Does she know?" He asked, looking at her. She was sitting at the table, looking over sheets of Charlies'.

"Yes. She gave us what details we do have." Don told him. He grabbed three beers, and passed one to his dad and took the other two, and the glass of milk out to the dining room table. He handed Charlie a beer, and Danni the milk. Charlie was just putting the papers away. "What was that?" Don asked, opening his beer.

"Equations for my lastest theory." Charlie told him, opening his beer and tipping it back.

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs." Alan, said carrying two dishes. Danni took one from him and set it on the table, as Don went and got the bread. They dished out the food and silence fell as they ate.

"This is really good." Danni commented.

"Well at least someone appreciates it. Thank you." Alan told her, grinning at his sons.

"Hey dad you should know by now how much we love your cooking." Don defended himself and his brother.

"Well your cooking beats chinese food." Danni told him. Alan looked at her confused.

"I took her to the Chinese restaurant just outside of Chinatown, where we use to go as kids." Don explained. "She swears that a place called Kims Kitchen is better." Don said. "I don't believe her." He added, grinning at Danni.

"Kims Kitchen?" Alan asked. Danni nodded as she continued to eat. "I'm been there a few times myself and it is better then that restaurant." Alan told him.

Danni grinned, and gave him a 'told you so' look. "You've been there?" Don asked his dad surprised.

"Oh yeah, good food, and the owners are very nice." Alan told his eldest.

NUMB3RS

They had finished supper, when Charlie asked her to play chess. She shrugged and excepted the offer. She noticed Alan snickered something about losing to her. She shrugged it off, and moved a piece. She wasn't surprised when ten minutes later Don and Alan got up and walked into the kitchen, not to been seen until they came in forty minutes later to find both Charlie and her leaning back in their chairs, looking exhausted. It was Charlies' turn, but either way anyone of them looked at it it was stalemate.

"Who won?" Don asked, looking at the Chess board.

Alan leaned closer. "Looks like a stalemate." Alan concluded. "How long have you two been like this?" He asked looking at Charlie, then Danni.

They looked up at his question before looking at their watches. "Huh!" Charlie stated.  
"Forty minutes." He answered.

Don and Alan both looked surprised. "Forty minutes?" Alan asked shocked. He grinned, "Well at least someone can give you a run for you money."

"How about declaring it stalemate." Danni said, looking over at her uncle. He nodded, and they both started putting the pieces back in their orginal spots.

"You ready to call it a night?" Don asked, placing his hand on Dannis' shoulder.

Danni laughed. "Yeah about forty minutes ago." She told him, standing up and stretching. "Couch mine?" She asked. She wasn't stupid, he wasn't about to let her go back to her apartment,  
and truthfully she didn't want to.

"No you get Donnies' old room." Alan told her.

"I'll show you." Don told her. Danni picked up her bags and followed him up the stairs.  
She truly loved the Craftsman, with all the wood work. Don opened the last door on the left. On the way there he pointed out the bathroom. Danni wasn't surprised to see the room left in Dons'  
highschool days. She was surprised at the all the baseball stuff on the shelves.

"Like baseball much?" She teased.

Don shrugged as he grinned. "Not much, just a hobby." He teased back. "I'll see you in the morning. You need anything I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch." He told her. She nodded as he left.

Danni looked around the room. On the desk was a picture she had seen before once, but she still remembered what her mom looked like in the picture. She hadn't paid any attention to the guy she was with. Now though she remember what he looked like. It was the same picture Don had on the desk in his room when he was in highschool.

Danni changed into the shorts and tee shirt that was in her second bag and walked to the bathroom with her toothbrush and paste in her hands. She walked back and crawled under the covers they were soft and warm. She was asleep before she heard anyone come up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9!!!! yeah!!!! hopes you are enjoying and reviews would be lovely!!! But just enjoying the story is okay.

SMILE01 


	10. Waffles

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Meghan and Megan are the same person

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up to quiet, and it took her a moment to realize why that was so strange to her.  
In her apartment she could hear the couple upstairs fighting, but she wasn't in her apartment.  
She opened her eyes and seen baseball everywhere. She then remembered that she was in her dads'  
old room. She rolled over and picked up her cell phone from the night stand. She flipped it open and the time was seven-thirty. She pulled the blankets off her and quietly listened for any sound coming from the rest of the house. She heard nothing. She opened the door and quietly walked down the stairs. She looked in the living room, her dad was still asleep on the couch. She silently walked into the kitchen. She started opening doors, looking for the ingredients for waffles. She opened the fridge and pulled out what she needed, as she found flour and the rest of the ingredients. She found a waffle machine and set it on the stove. She plugged it in to heat up as she mixed everything. She was just pouring batter into the machine when her grandfather came into the kitchen. He stopped short and stared at her for a moment. "Oh. Morning." Danni told him.

"Morning to you too. Waffles?" He asked, peering over at the batter.

Danni looked over. "Hope you don't mind." She told him.

He held up his hands. "Not at all, it's a real treat not to have to make breakfast." He reassured her.

"Thanks. In that case, you can go sit in the living room and read the paper." She told him, shooing him into the other room. He laughed quietly, but went without protest.

NUMB3RS

Don rolled over and when he came face to face with the floor, he realized where he was and why. He sat up startled a moment, someone was softly chuckling. He looked over at the dining room table to see his dad sitting on a chair peering over the newspaper at him. "Morning." His dad tells him, before going back to the paper. Don sits on the couch, he smells pancakes. He looked at the dining room. His father was still there. 'So who was cooking?' He thought, as he stood up and stretched. He walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Chuck. You sure it's safe for you to be cooking?" He asked. He looked up and was surprised.

"That is a new one." Danni told him, stacking the waffles on to a plate. "Never been called Chuck before." She teased, handing him a cup full of coffee.

"Thanks." He mumbles as he finds the milk and sugar.

"Not a morning person are you." Danni stated, taking the waffles into the dining room. She appeared again and took out plates and utensils.

Don was about to tell her she was too cheerful for eight in the morning, but it was Charlie who came into the kitchen this time. "Morning Chuck." Charlie went straight to the coffee pot. Don laughed and walked into the other room. Taking a seat, they all helped themselves.

"Taste great." Alan told Danni, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Danni told them, finishing her glass of milk. She stood up and took her dishes to the kitchen. She was surprised that Alan followed her.

"You cooked, I'll clean." He told her.

"Oh. I don't mind." Danni told him.

"I'll hear no protest. I'll do up the dishes." He told her.

She grinned. "Thanks." She told him, walking over and kissing him lightly on the cheek,  
before returning to the living room. She sat down across from Don. "So what is going on exactly"  
She asked him.

"Do you think you can stay out of trouble, if I let you stay here?" Don asked. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. He hoped he was.

Danni looked around, grinning. "I guess I could try." She told him.

Don laughed, shaking his head. "Just don't give my dad a hard time." He told her, standing up. "I'll check on you at lunch. You need anything, you got my number."

Danni nodded. "Have fun." She told him, disappearing up the stairs to change. She came down a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Her uncle and dad had left. Her grandfather was sitting in the living room watching an old baseball game. She stops at one of the walls filled with pictures. Some were family pictures over the years, and others were of her dad and uncle. She grinned at a few of them, she stopped at a picture of a young womans face, her eyes on the camera. Her smile was kind and warm. "Is this my grandmother?" She asked, glancing over at her grandfather.

He looked over at her and then stood up, coming to stand beside her. "Yup, that is her."

"She's beautiful." Danni remarked.

"Yes she was." He said thoughtfully.

"How did she die?" Danni asked softly.

"Cancer." He told her. "It was quite hard on your father and uncle, they both dealt with it differently."

Danni nodded. "Must have been hard on you too." She told him.

"I wish you could have met Margaret." Her grandfather told her. "She understood how your Uncle Charlies' brain work better then anyone who wasn't like him. Most of the time she didn't understand what the math was saying, but she understood why he does what he does."

"There is always numbers." Danni stated quietly.

She was surprised her grandfather laughed. "Yes that is what Charlie always said. Along with numbers are everywhere."

"Well it's true." Danni told him. "You use it with telling time, handling mone-" She was cut off when her grandfather put his hand over her mouth.

"We get enough of that from Charlie. Please tell me we won't be hearing it from you too."

Danni laughed. "It's quite easy for me to put the numbers aside." She told him.

"Then you should teach Charlie how you do it." Alan told her laughing. "If he has numbers in his head, he's got to get them out. One track mind I guess."

"Know the feeling sometimes." She told him, sitting down on the couch, watching the last inning of the game with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short I know and I'm SORRY for that!!!

Next Chap. will be better I promise... or you can Flog me!! SMILE01 


	11. she's the same age as you

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Life got in the way. I kicked it out of the way for a bit.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danni watched as her grandfather settled into watching the baseball game. It was late in the afternoon and she could tell he was trying to resist the urge to nap. She hated what she was about to do, but she didn't see anyway around it. Luck was on her side, her grandfather fell asleep and she slipped silently up the stairs to get her bag. She scribbled a note in her awful writing hoping he'd be able to read it, and then quietly opened and closed the door. She hailed a cab, and gave the cab driver Lunas' address. It took forty minutes to get there, she got out pushing money into the cabbies hand. She ran down the side of the building and turned right, going down the alley behind the building beside Lunas'. She was almost to the end when two men, in their early twenties appeared at the mouth of the alley. Half their heads were shaven. She skidded to a stop and turned around, she got to the alley she had just run down and a hand wrapped around her waist, and one went over her mouth to stiffle her scream. The man was older then the others and he pulled her towards the other two, who were coming to join him.

She couldn't scream, but she could pick a fight. She bite down on the hand that was over her mouth and heard him curse. She tasted blood. She started kicking and screaming now. She made contact with one of the other thugs and he made a growling sound, before grabbing her legs. She panicked, now she couldn't fight back. The other man punched her and she felt the pain as her bottom lip split open on her teeth, she felt the blood trickle down her chin. The older one laughed. She was hit again in the face. She was dazed and they must of known, since the one holding her legs let her go. He took a swing and made contact with her rib cage. She would have doubled over, if the older one wasn't holding her. The breath was knocked out of her, and she couldn't get her breath back. She had to get out of here, she was almost out of pills and had set up a meeting with her supplier for early this afternoon. Didn't look like she was going to make that appointment.

She dimly heard shouting and then she was dropped and she fell face down in the alley, she was on the verge of unconscienceness.

NUMB3RS

Alan woke up startled that he had fallen asleep. He felt bad that he just left his granddaughter to entertain herself, while he napped. He looked around and did see her in the room, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. No Danni. He walked up the stairs to Dons' old room. Still no sign of Danni. He went to the attic and when he didn't find her he headed out to the garage out back. Danni was no where in site. He was starting to get worried. He jogged into the house and grabbed the phone. He punched in Dons' cell number and waited for his son to pick up.

"EPPES." Dons' voice said on the other end of the line.

"Don." Alan said, not really sure what he should say.

"WHAT IS IT DAD?" Don asked worriedly.

"Danni is gone." Alan said straight out. "She was here this morning then I fell asleep on the chair and when I woke up she was gone." He told him

"I'M ON MY WAY, TRY NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING." Don told him. "BYE." He said hanging up his cell.

NUMB3RS

"Danni!" A voice said, as they moved her. "Danni, time to wake up." They were familiar to her, but she couldn't place them. Someone pressed a cloth to her lip and she jerked her head back as pain went through her face. "Sorry kid."

"Kid? She's the same age as you." Another voice said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Now is not the time to be a smart aleck." The first voice told him. "Danni you need to stay awake and help us out a little." He told her, pulling her up. She felt another set of hands on her left side steadying her.

She groaned. "I feel like I want to throw up." She said softly.

"Well let us know, and I'll hold your hair." The one on her right told her, laughing quietly.

"I hate you." She told him. She finally realized it was Jose and the one of her left was Clark.

"Well you can hate us after we get you cleaned up. You are a mess." Clark told him.

"How many times did they hit you?"

"Four, five times." She told him.

They laughed. "Five punches and you went down? Doesn't sound like the Danni I know." Jose told her.

She stopped stumbling along with them and got out of Clarks' grip. She reached into her bag and pulled up a roll of bills. "I was suppose to be at Sheeks' this afternoon to get pills." She told them. She handed the money to Clark.

Clark looked at Jose then Danni. "Get going, we'll meet you at our usual haunt." Jose told him.

NUMB3RS

Dons' team was just finishing up looking around the craftman, looking for any signs of forced entry, or a struggle. They had dusted the doorknobs for prints and only came up with the Eppes mens' prints and Dannis' so she left on her own accord. 'He was going to kill her.' Don thought angrily as he, SinClair, and Granger got into his SUV and headed to Dannis' apartment. He hoped she was hadn't gone back, but then again he hoped she did. She would be easy to find then.

He parked in front of her apartment complex and they approached the building with caution. They walked up the stairs and when Don knocked on her door the door opened under the weight of his knuckles. He nudged it open more with his foot and was surprised to find the place completely empty. All Dannis' books, clothes and the random boxes were all gone, plus the bed was stripped to its' stained mattress.

"Someone cleared the place pretty quick." David commented, as he and Colby walked around the small apartment.

"Bathroom is cleaned out too." Colby added joining them.

"Can I help you men?" A gruffy voice asked from behind them.

All three turned around to face a small older man, wearing thick black framed glasses,  
and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. "Are any of you interested?" The man asked hopefully.

"No. We are looking over the previous tenant." Don told him. "Can you tell me where she might have gone?"

The man scratched his chin. "Can't rightly say. Haven't seen the Lass in a few days. A few days ago her two friends with the matching tattoos came in and boxed everything up and handed me next months rent, which is the agreement if someone breaks the lease agreement." The man told them. "She hasn't came back either."

Don nodded. "Thanks." He told him. As the three agents headed out to their SUVs'.

"What about her cell phone?" Colby suggested.

"She turned it off." Don told him. He already tried to call her a few hundred times. He wanted to wring her neck. Where would she have gone. It's not like they could walk around 18th Streets' territory with a picture of Danni asking for information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm going to End here. Sorry.

SMILE01 


	12. Humour me

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Life got in the way. I kicked it out of the way for a bit.

Again Sorry haven't updated... I am working on a few other Stories... another Numbers fanfiction called 'Wondering who had died' and a few others!! Someone asked and NO I am not giving up on this story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan was cleaning up the mess his sons' team made while they they were dusting for prints. As he opened the door so he could sweep the finger print dust outside and off the porch,  
he heard a fluttering sound. He looked behind him and seen a piece of paper fall off the seat of one of his dining room chairs and come to land on the floor a few feet in front of him. He frowned at it as he picked it up. At first glance it looked like Charlies' writing when he was in a rush to complete a theory. At closer look it had Dannis' name at the end. It was a note,  
barely readable. He squinted trying to make out the scribbles. He could read a few words scattered about the page. ... had.... leave....to get.... pills... don't worry... back... That was all he could make out. He grabbed the phone and called Don.

"Don. Danni left a note. Though it is unreadable." Alan told him. "I think it says. 'Sorry had to leave to get more pills, please don't worry I'll be back, Sorry Danni.'" Alan told him. "Do you know what she is talking about?" Alan asked.

"YEAH DAD."

NUMB3RS

Danni moved to find herself on a pool table, with a pillow and a blanket. She heard loud music and voices coming from the room beyond the door. She groaned and felt her face gently with her fingers. Boy was her face going to be bruised. She'll have to avoid mirrors for a few days.  
She moved her to feet to the side and hopped down. She walked over to the door and seen her bag on the chair beside it. She shouldered it and heard it rattled. Clark had gotten her pills. 'Thank you Clark' she said as she opened the door. The music made her head pound, but she was use to it. Clark and Jose were sitting on the other side of the room, sitting on the couch, sharing a joint. Then again everyone in the room were stoned.

"Hey Danni!" Clark said excitedly and then started laughing uncontrollably. "Want some?"  
He asked, reaching out with the joint.

"No thank you." Danni told him, sitting beside Jose. Jose was mellow when he smoked. "Thanks for the save yesterday, and for letting me crash." She told Jose, as she checked her phone. Thirteen missed calls. She scrolled down the numbers and they were all the same. Her dad.  
"Just great." She muttered. "All right you two have a great afternoon baking. I have to leave."

"See you Princess, and call me when you get to where ever you are going." Jose told her.

Danni stood up. "Will do." She said, walking up the stairs, and walked out of the house.  
She punched speed dial number five and waited.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Her dads' voice asked loudly on the other side.

"Fine dad." Danni told him. "I'm on my way back to Granddads'."

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Seventh and Kingly St." Danni told him. Standing at the corner.

"STAY THERE I'M ON MY WAY."

"You don't have to." She told him.

"STAY!" He told her.

"I'm not a dog." She told him annoyed.

"HUMOUR ME." He told her. "I'LL BE THERE IN TWELVE MINUTES."

"FINE, BYE DAD." She told him, sitting down on the bus bench to wait for him.

Ten minutes later her Dad showed up in his SUV and parked in front of her. He got out and slammed the door. She winced, he threw something at her and she caught it. "What happened to your face?" He asked, coming over and inspecting her black eye.

"What are theses?" She asked, reading the prescription on the bottle. They were for her.  
Tryptofan.

"No more illegal drug trafficking." He told her, leading her over to the passenger door.

"Thanks dad." She told him, putting the bottle of pills in her bag.

NUMB3RS

Don got behind the wheel and looked over at his daughter. Her eye was nearly swollen shut, and was three shades of purple and her lip was split. "So what happened to your face?"

"Stupid C4." She muttered, "they jumped me behind Lunas. Jerks!" She told him.

"Why would they jump you?" Don asked. "By the way 'jump' is a old work for getting the crap kicked out of you." Don worried it was because C4 somehow found out about Danni giving the F.B.I. information about them.

"Well I like the word, plus it's shorter. They jumped me-" Danni grinned slightly, then grimaced. "-because they know I have friends in other places." She told him. She looked around,  
frowning. "Where are we going?" She asked confused. This was not on the way back to Granddads'.

"We are going to the hospital to get that eye looked at." He said frowning at her.

"Does it really look that bad?" She asked, pulling the visor down and looking in the small mirror. She closed the visor. "Well I'm not looking in a mirror again."

Don laughed, as he pulled up in front of the hospital. He parked as close to the door as possible. They walked into the hospital and he motioned to Danni to sit down in one of the plastic chairs. He came back and sat down beside her, and picked up a magazine off the nearest table. It was a mechanic magazine.

A few minutes later a nurse came over to them. "Wow! What happened to your face?" She asked, surprised.

Danni grinned. "Me and my bedroom door did not agree with each other." She told the nurse.

She laughed. "Sweetheart come on back and will get you into X-ray." She looked over at Don. "You're dad can stay here, and I'll come back to get you when we are done." She told him.

The nurse led her to a small room in the corner. "All right sweety. Why don't you get up on the bed and lay down. By the way I'm Mel." She told her.

"Hi Mel, I'm Danni." Danni told her, as she laid down on the table. Mel smiled as she brought over a the X-ray machine, and placed it over her head. "Stay still." Mel told her as she pressed a button a few times. She pulled the machine away. "All right you can sit up. I'll go get your dad and you two can wait in here until the doctor comes in after reviewing your X-rays."  
Mel told her.

Danni sat up. "Okay." She let her feet dangle off the edge of the bed and waited until her dad and the doctor came in.

Don came in and sat in the chair beside the door. "So did they say your face was broken?" He asked grinning at her.

"Not yet." She told him, shrugging.

The door opened and the doctor came in. He looked at the chart. "Hi Danni Walker." He said, then loooking at Don. "This must be your dad? Hello Mr. Walker I'm Doctor Chapelle." He introduced himself.

"It's Don Eppes actually." Don told him. "Walker is her moms' last name." Don explained.

"Oh. Sorry." Dr. Chapelle said. "Well Danni You'll be happy to know that you have no broken bones, but it will take a few days for the swellening to go down. In the mean time keep ice on your face, and advil will take care of the pain." He told her.

Mel came back in. She had an ice pak in her hand. "Here you go sweetheart." She told her, placing the ice pak in Dannis' hand.

Danni winced as she made contact with the ice. "Thanks." Danni said sliding off the bed.

Dr. Chapelle smiled. "Take it easy."

Danni nodded slowly, as they headed out of the room. Danni pulled the SUV door open and got in. She kept the ice on her face all the way back to her granddads'. She got out of the SUV, her dad was almost to the porch. Her granddad was already standing on the porch, with a scowl.

"Young lady." He said sternly, until Danni got to the porch. "What happened to your face?" He asked alarmed.

"My face collided with someones fist." She told him, as Don held the door open for her.  
She nodded her thanks.

"What is she talking about, getting in a fight?" Alan asked looking at Don, as they went into the house.

"Danni sit and keep that ice on your face." Don directed her to the arm chair, where the baseball game was on already.

"Grumpy much." Danni muttered, relaxing into the chair and watching the game with no real interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YIPPIE!!! Another Chapter!! Sorry for not updating sooner and I hope ya'll enjoy. Promise to update SOON! 


	13. Promise not to leave

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Life got in the way. I kicked it out of the way for a bit.  
Someone asked and NO I am not giving up on this story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danni stood up and walked into the kitchen where her dad and granddad were talking and by the fact that they both stopped talking when she walked in to the room. "Am I staying here tonight?" Danni asked looking at them.

Don looked over at his dad, before answering. "Yes. You promise not to leave without clearing it with me or your granddad?" He asked.

"Promise. Cross my heart." Danni told him.

"Humph." Her granddad muttered.

"Do I get dads' old room?" Danni asked to verify.

"Yup." Dad told her.

"Good night." She told them as she threw the melted ice pack into the sink and walked up stairs. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her face. She cringed. Her left eye was swollen shut and where three different shades, her right eye wasn't as bruised as the left but it was still a nice shade of deep purple. She quickly brushed her teeth and then crawled under the covers in her dads' old room.

NUMB3RS

Danni woke up and groggily walked down the hall and took a shower quickly. Her entire face hurt and as she looked in the mirror she didn't look any better. She walked down the stairs her granddad and dad were in the kitchen getting coffee. "Morning sweetheart." Her granddad greeted her. "How's the face?" Danni groaned.

"Here." Don said, as he went into the freezer and pulled out the ice pack she had yesterday.

"Thanks." Danni said, as she placed the ice pack over her eye and winced. She walked into the other room and sat down on the armchair and closed her eyes. Wishing the pain would go away.

"Doc. said that advil will do wonders for the headache." Don told her as he placed to pills in her hand and a glass of water on the coffee table.

"Thanks." She grunted as she swallowed the pills and left the water where it sat on the table. She moved over to the couch and laid down, facing the back of the couch, and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short CHAPTER SORRY!!! will update soon!! 


	14. Promise to play

I own nothing i tell you! NOTHING!!! On that note please enjoy and reviews are loved!!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes... brain doesn't work. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for the feedback and thanks to ya'll who read this story!!!! *hugs*

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Life got in the way. I kicked it out of the way for a bit.  
Someone asked and NO I am not giving up on this story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danni was bored sitting in her grandfathers' -er Uncles' living room. She flipped the TV on and the channel that came on had the news on. She was shocked to see the building that up until a few days ago she had been living in on fire. She turned it up and tried to focus her swollen eyes on the screen.

"What are you watching?" Her granddad asked as he came into the room and watched the TV with her. "Where is this?" He asked.

She looked up surprised. "It's the building I used to live in." She stated, pulling out her cellphone. "Dad." She stated as he picked up on the phone. "Turn the TV on." She told him.  
She paused listening to what he was saying. "I got it already, not leaving the house." She told him, as she hung up the phone.

She sat back in the chair and looked at the chess board inbetween her chair and the one her granddad sat on. "Want to play chess?" She asked. "I promise to play really dumb."

Her granddad looked at her and laughed. "Okay. Lets see how dumb you can be." He told her, making the first move.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter... and it taking soo long for this to appear. I'm getting a new computer and uploading what ever I have at the moment 


	15. And Advil

I own nothing...  
I hope you enjoy!

SOOOOO sooooorrrrrryyyy for taking FOREVER to update! I am not giving up on this story I just kinda hit a brick wall with it. The Life decided to get in the way sorry again and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danni crouched down beside the koi pond and watched the fish swimming about without a care in the world. She wished she had that, she wished she could go back to her simple-stay-under-the-  
radar life. She had been out here for a few hours, waiting for her dad to get home. She had noticed her grandfather come on to the back porch, but she didn't look up or acknowledge him. She leaned back and slowly fell on her butt to sit in the grass. She held the ice pack back up to her eye.

NUMB3RS

Don pulled up to his brothers house and walked in the house. He was surprised to find it empty. He headed towards the back of the house. He was about to head out the back door when he noticed his father standing by the window looking outside. "Dad?" Don asked, concerned.

"Oh hey Donny." Alan said, looking away from the window.

"Where is she?" Don asked, coming to join him at the window.

Alan nodded at the window. "She's been outside sitting near the pond since she finished talking to you."

Don looked over at the pond to see Danni sitting beside the pond, with an ice pack to her face and a look of defeat in her expressions. Don headed outside walked over and sat beside her.  
"Hey."

Danni looked over at him a moment. "Hi." She said going back to looking at the pond. There was silence between them for a few minutes before she spoke. "What happens now?" She asked, looking over at him. "They knew where I was living." She told him.

"They don't know where you live anymore." Don reassured her, looking at her eye. "Still hurt?" He asked.

"Sore but not bad." She replied.

"Take an Advil, it will help." Don told her standing up, he extended a hand to help her up and she accepted. "No more moping, you'll get through this. Promise." Don told her. "You're tough."  
He told her leading her inside. "How about pizza for supper?" He asked his father and daughter.

"Sounds good." Alan said, as Danni nodded in agreement. "Come on Danni while Donny finds the number we'll get you a new ice pak." Alan suggested.

"And Advil!." Don called after them. He headed to the dining room where he last seen the phone book and take-out menus. He ordered the pizzas and joined the others in the kitchen. "Twenty minutes." He stated, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

Dannis' phone started ringing. She answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hold on Jose.  
I can't understand you when you are speaking fluent Spanish rapidly." She shouted into the phone.  
"Thank you." She said as he calmed down. "NO I wasn't anywhere near the place when it went up." They could hear Joses' voice but not what he was saying. "Somewhere safe. I can't tell you anything else." She told him. "Yeah okay. Goodbye." She hung up and looked at her dad. "Um That was Jose he told me not to come back to their neck of the woods for awhile the place is crawling with C-4s'. There seems to be fights all over the place." She said, passing the information along to him.

Don pulled out his phone and punched in some numbers. "Thanks" He said, walking out of the room. "Hey David..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i know i know short sorry 


End file.
